Unexpected
by Ski October
Summary: Will's finally crossed the line and when Tessa runs away, it's straight into the arms of Gabriel Lightwood. Literally. As she gets closer to Gabriel, Tessa starts to see that Will isn't the Right Man for her. Tessa/Gabriel. Slight Will bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, well, I don't have an explanation for this. Actually, I might. See, I was reading the DSBS again-so hawt-and anyone who knows me-for example, Team Jem Carstairs-knows that I'm thoroughly rooting for the mystery boy to be Gabriel. I've also had a little plot bunny gnawing at me for a confrontation of sorts between Will and Tessa. And, well, here you have it. This is a ficlet, so I'm estimating about three chapters, minimum, and five at the most. And let's be honest, we all know Gabriel is fiiiiiiine. I think I'd pick him over Jem, which is saying A LOT, as you all know how much I love Jem.**

**A thank you to my wonderful Beta, Team Jem Carstairs. I hope you're all reading her stories like I told you ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: As I always say: CC owns the people, I own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Of all the people she thought would bring her comfort and ease the weight off her chest, Gabriel Lightwood was not one of them.<p>

Strangely enough, it was all because of Will. Tessa had been minding her own business, curled up on the window seat in the library, nose buried in a book-_Dorian Gray-_when he came in. In retrospect, she knew there was no possible way he hadn't known she'd be there. She was always there. Even in the middle of the night, if she couldn't sleep she would be there-only if Jem wasn't playing his music-lost in some far away world with beautiful heroines and handsome men. Yes, he had to have known she'd be there.

He took one look at her and then smirked, moving to lean with one shoulder on the nearest bookshelf. She knew he was there-the way her nerve endings lit on fire made it hard not to notice. But she studiously ignored him, not in the mood for stinging words and a cruel smile. He noticed.

"Why, Tessa," he said, feigning incredulity. "are you ignoring me?"

She did not respond. Of course she was ignoring him. Wasn't it obvious?

"I see." His smirk grew into a grin. A very sharp, very dangerous grin. A shiver made its way down her spine; her body tensed in apprehension. He noticed this, too. "Well, that's quite all right. I know you're only trying to restrain yourself."

At this, Tessa had looked up, eyes snapping to his. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Herondale?" The question had been asked with an uncharacteristic amount of venom. Tessa had surprised even herself. Will, however, showed no sign of being affected by her attitude.

"It's rather obvious, I should think." he said, grinning wickedly. "I _am_ rather difficult to resist, what with my devilish looks and all."

"Devilish, indeed." Tessa bit out, turning her eyes back to her book. Her head was beginning to ache and she found herself missing when Will used to smile and laugh around her, even if he did look a bit sad while he did so. What hit her hardest was that it hadn't been all that long ago when he had. Only a couple of weeks.

"So you agree." Will said, eyes sparking. "I knew it. I can't say I'm surprised, really. I know you've been lusting after me since that day I rescued you."

"Rescued?" Tessa repeated, snorting derisively. "Is that what you call it?" What on Earth went on in that beautiful head of his, she wondered. Rescued? Hardly. Sometimes she felt as though he had whisked her away from one God-awful place only to bring her to another. If not for Jem, she might have lost any sanity she had left.

"Yes, actually. I rather thought I was doing you a favor, taking you out of that ghastly brothel. The Dark Sisters' cruelty must have been so awful."

"They were not half so cruel to me as you are, William Herondale." she spat, her gray eyes had darkened to the color of ash and glared at him with all the anger and broken-heartedness she felt.

"Cruel, you say?" Will's grin had evaporated, his face unreadable. "I rather thought you would be thrilled at my proposal. After all, isn't it what you wanted? To be with me?"

Tessa made a most inhuman snarl, throwing her book upon the seat and rising so quickly that Will actually took a step back in surprise. He quickly righted himself.

"Yes, Will," she said, forcing the words out through painfully clenched teeth. "I wanted to be with you. I want to be with you, even now, when all you do is rip me to pieces with your words. But I am no man's _whore._"

Will was quiet, seemingly having nothing to say, and watched her closely. Tessa took a few deep breaths to somewhat abate her anger. Feeling slightly calmer-only slightly-she gave Will a stiff nod and made to leave the library. His next words however, stopped her cold.

"Strange. You don't seem to mind turning up in Jem's room night after night." She could literally _feel_ the smugness radiating from him, like an obnoxious wave. For a moment, Tessa saw red, her vision consumed by the bloody haze. Then, without any warning, she whipped round and the palm of her hand connected with the left side of his face.

A loud cracking noise followed and Tessa's chest heaved. She had never been so _furious. _Will, for his part, stood stock-still, utterly surprised and bewildered, as though he couldn't quite believe she had struck him.

"Don't," she spat venomously. "don't you _dare_ put Jem into this. He would never make such insinuations about me. Jem is a gentleman and a dear friend. If you really must know, I go to him because there are some nights that I simply cannot sleep for thinking of _you_. Of how you treat me; kind one moment, cruel the next. Jem cares; he is kind and gentle and honest and so much better than you are. I could take whatever you might have to say about me, but I will not stand for you to bring Jem into this. I won't have it."

Will hadn't moved, hadn't even tried to speak. He stood there, one hand clutched to his face, looking at her with wide eyes and a pale face. He looked horrified. Tessa had felt a small sense of satisfaction at that.

"For all your talk of how awful Gabriel Lightwood is," she said, tone quieter, but frigid and stiff. "somehow I don't think he would say something so horrid to a lady, or of someone as close to him as Jem is to you. No, I think Gabriel Lightwood isn't nearly as horrid as you."

She gave him one last steely look, before turning and sweeping out of the library in a poorly concealed rage. And who should she have run into only mere seconds later? Jem. He had looked so alarmed and worried, Tessa had felt something in her heart clench.

"Tessa?" he said, catching her by the shoulders. "Tessa, what is it? What's the matter?"

But Tessa couldn't answer him. She was so angry and hurt by the things Will had said, that she could only shake her head. She wrenched herself from Jem's grip and, gathering her skirts up, took off down running down the corridor. She'd heard Jem's footsteps going toward the library, heard his voice speaking to Will. She hadn't paid much attention, instead careening round the corner, into the foyer and bolting for the entrance. She'd had to get of there.

And that was how she found herself now. She ran out of the Institute and into the small courtyard, finally free, only to crash headlong into none other than Gabriel Lightwood.

"I say," he gasped, rolling onto his back and propping himself on his elbows. He looked at Tessa with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "that was rather unexpected."

Tessa agreed. Her previous emotional turmoil was forgotten in lieu of embarrassment. She felt a flush creeping its way up her neck and onto her face. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you, Mr. Lightwood." she rambled, looking down at her skirts and blushing furiously. Gabriel only chuckled.

"That's quite all right," he said, standing up and brushing the dirt off his trousers. He held his hands out to her and pulled her up to stand on her feet. "and please, call me Gabriel."

Tessa smiled a bit. "All right, Gabriel. I don't suppose we were ever properly introduced, that day in the library." She extended her hand to him. "Theresa Gray. Or Tessa, as I prefer."

Gabriel gave her a winning smile and, taking her extended hand in his, pressed a small kiss to the skin there. "A pleasure to meet you, Tessa." When he stood straight again, there was a pleasant sparkle in his green eyes. "Pardon me if I seem too forward, but is everything all right? You ran out of the Institute looking rather flustered."

And here, Tessa felt her anger and hurt rise up again, threatening to spill over. She took in a ragged breath and opened her mouth to tell him that yes, everything was perfectly all right, but the words stuck in her throat. Instead, what came out left her feeling a bit horrified, but at the same time light, as though a burden had been lifted off her chest.

"It's just something Will said to me, not too long ago. It was awful and very upsetting and I just had to get away." Tessa wasn't sure what she was expecting Gabriel to say, but it wasn't what she heard.

Gabriel's eyes took on a knowing look and his face softened. "I understand. Herondale has a way of saying the worst things at the most inopportune of times." It wasn't said with the usual hatred or contempt with which he spoke to Will. He merely stated a fact. "I suspect he's not really all that terrible of a person. Rather, he just doesn't like to get very close to people."

Tessa blinked. She wouldn't have thought Gabriel could have made such an accurate deduction of Will's character. From what she had seen, Gabriel thought Will was a right scoundrel, and she couldn't really object.

"And I think," Gabriel continued. "that you have gotten far closer to him than anyone else ever has, and he doesn't much like it."

Now, that she could object to. "I think not. He doesn't like me at all, especially after I yelled and hit him like that."

Here, Gabriel's eyes widened, but Tessa thought he looked delighted. "You _hit _him? Will Herondale?"

Tessa flushed. "Well, I-I hadn't thought of it, it just happened, you see. He just-he made me so angry and I couldn't stop myself." She cast her eyes down to the ground, unable to look at him.

"Tessa," Gabriel crooned, his voice soft and soothing. "I'm not blaming you. I have no doubt that whatever he said was perfectly wretched and you had every right to be angry. I'm more concerned about how this will affect you."

She gave him a curious look. "Affect me?" Gabriel nodded. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I know that you must care for Will to some degree-the way you reprimanded me is proof enough of that," he grinned, seemingly amused by the memory, while Tessa could only blush. "I think that later on, you'll be upset that you struck him, no matter how deserving of it he was, and you'll sit alone and let the guilt eat away at your mind. I know I've done it many times, myself."

"You have?" Tessa hadn't meant to ask, the words had slipped out of their own accord. She just couldn't stop embarrassing herself. "Oh, I'm so sorry-I don't know what's wrong with me today."

Gabriel only gave her a smile, one that made her think he knew exactly what was wrong with her today and he didn't harbor any offense at it. "It's all right."

She smiled a bit, still flushed at herself. How stupid could she make herself look? Very stupid, apparently.

"Tessa, would you-" Gabriel hesitated, then cleared his throat. "Would you like to take a walk? I know it's late, but we won't go far, only to the bank of the Thames."

Tessa paused for a moment, considering. It _was_ getting late, the sun was beginning to set and could only just be seen above the tree tops and roofs of the buildings. She cast a glance back at the Institute, trying to make up her mind. Then she saw him. Her gaze was drawn to the library window and there, staring down at her with an unreadable expression in his Hellish eyes, was Will. That made up her mind.

"I'd love to," she said, giving him a more genuine smile. "Thank you."

Gabriel beamed down at her, looking pleased with her for consenting. "The pleasure is mine," he said, offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Taking it, she came to the conclusion that Gabriel Lightwood was not the smarmy prig Will claimed him to be. He was brilliant. Tessa nodded and they set off toward the gates of the Institute. As they passed through, Tessa could feel Will's hard, intense gaze bearing down on her back. She was nearly tempted to turn round and meet it. But Gabriel began talking with that lovely lilting voice of his and Tessa forgot, briefly, all about Will and his gaze.

She did not turn back.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand? What'd'ya think? Feedback is most appreciated, so give me some feedback! :D<strong>

**Until next time, dear readers.**

**~Anna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaaaaaaaaand I'm back! With chapter two to boot. I'm rather pleased with myself. Though, I'm sorry it took so long. Something I'd like to clarify, Jem is not a love interest in this fic. He is simply Tessa's BFF. Will is the only threat to the Tessabriel factor and even he's losing ground. And yes, I brought in Annabel :D Do expect to see a Wayland and a Penhallow, some time in the near future.**

**A thank you to the lovely Team Jem Carstairs who is my Beta Buddy. You all had better be reading her work. She's just updated 'Just Another Love Story', so be sure to check that out, yeahh?**

**Anywho, on with the chapter.**

**UPDATED: 6-4-11.**

* * *

><p>When they had put a good distance between the Institute and themselves, Tessa let out a breath. She felt so much lighter, strolling along the avenue with Gabriel. It was so peaceful and seemingly normal-they were a part of the Shadow World, after all-that she could almost believe her encounter with Will had never happened. The sun cast a molten orange glow about the city, as though London were lit on fire, and the air was unusually warm for England, though it was late June. For the first time since her arrival to the small country, Tessa felt very much at ease.<p>

"What exactly were you doing at the Institute?" she asked, after they had walked in silence for a good few minutes.

"Oh, my father had some business to discuss with Mrs. Branwell." he replied. "Something to do with de Quincey, I think. I only asked to go with him because Annabel and I were having a spat."

"Who's Annabel?" Tessa felt she was being rude, but the rules of propriety seemed to be entirely different for Shadowhunters. Besides, what was the harm in asking?

"She's a very dear friend to me, Annabel Kingsley." Gabriel said, guiding her around a large puddle of water in the middle of the path. "We've known each other since we were little children. We know each other better than we know ourselves."

Tessa nodded. She'd had a friend like that, back in New York. Elena. _Oh, Elena._ Tessa thought dismally. _What's become of you these past months? _In that moment, Tessa felt so utterly sad and alone; a foreigner in a harsh place. To distract herself, and to keep Gabriel from asking about her change in mood, she posed another question.

"May I ask what you were fighting about?"

Gabriel gave a rueful chuckle. "I'd been having a rather unpleasant morning, with mother and father having another of their arguments. Gideon was out with Penelope and Evangeline, so I had no one to spar with. I settled for reading, something I actually happen to enjoy, much to everyone's surprise. Annabel burst in and I snapped at her for interrupting me."

"That's not so bad. I don't like to be bothered when I'm reading, either." _Especially to be referred to as a harlot._ "And you were having a rough morning, you say? That's completely understandable."

Gabriel smiled. "I'm glad you think so. Annabel isn't quite so understanding. She said something about being very depressing, that I shouldn't sulk all the time, as apparently I am apt to do. I think she was just as much on edge from all the arguing as I was, but she didn't like the way I was handling it, locking myself away with books and solitude."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Tessa muttered defensively. Her brows knit together slightly. She had been raised never to pass judgement on a person-that was solely up to Him-but the more she heard about Annabel, the less she liked her.

"I don't think so, either." Gabriel chuckled, amusement glimmering in his peridot eyes. He really was quite handsome, she thought. With his dark, tousled hair and ivory skin. His eyes were dark and luminous at the same time, giving him an attractive air of mystery. His face was elegantly structured; a fine, straight nose and high cheekbones. A strong jaw. He was slim, but Tessa suspected his slightness belied the strength he must have possessed. In that moment, looking at him, Tessa could believe the legend of Shadowhunters descending from angels.

Tessa started when she realized she'd been staring. To her great relief, though, Gabriel seemed not to have noticed. He had grown quiet, though. A silence tinged with weariness. Suddenly, his bright eyes didn't seem so bright. They were dimmed, tired looking. His fine mouth was pulled down at the corners almost unnoticeably. He looked older.

Her heart went out to him. "Gabriel?"

"Hmm?" he turned his eyes to her, some of the light returning. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?" she asked, she took the hand that wasn't nestled into the crook of his elbow and placed it lightly on his forearm, resting her eyes on his face concernedly. She took a good look at him, trying to detect any sign that he was not, in fact, all right.

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I wish I could say I am, but I'm not, really. I feel tired. Like I could sleep for days without waking, but I've gotten no rest. Does that make sense?"

"It does." Tessa agreed, following him when he turned down a narrow path that led to the bank of the river. "I feel exactly the same. I'm always so exhausted, no matter how much I sleep. Which, actually, isn't all that much."

"I understand. The last few weeks have been very tumultuous, and not without tragedy." Gabriel murmured. His eyes had a sad, far away look in them. "People have lost their lives, and our adversary seems to be always one step ahead."

"Not anymore." Tessa blurted, thinking of how she had tricked Mortmain into believing she had killed herself. Gabriel waited until they were seated in the damp grass just feet away from the river, before asking what she meant.

"How do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago, when he attacked the Institute," she began, smoothing out her skirts. "the night the Enclave went to de Quincey's, he trapped me in the Sanctuary with him. He said that if I did not come with him, he would kill everyone there. He had said something about a slight of hand, a trick so simple that no one ever suspected it. And so, I took up the knife that Jessamine had left behind, and told him that I would drive it through my chest if he came any closer."

Gabriel's eyes widened fractionally. "That was a very brave thing, Tessa. But I'm not sure I understand the importance of it."

Tessa nodded. "My entire existence, the sole reason I was created, was for Mortmain to someday marry me so that he might have control of my ability to Change."

"I see. Yes, I see where that would be alarming, then."

"Indeed. He tried to stop me and I spun away from him, pretending to drive the knife into my chest. In reality, I had only Changed. When I was being held prisoner by the Dark Sisters, one of the women they had had me Change into had died of a gunshot wound, and when I became her, her blood would spill down the front of my dress. I had only to be her for mere seconds to attain the blood. And the force of Changing back and forth so quickly was enough to make me faint, briefly, but long enough to convince Mortmain I had really done it."

Gabriel looked thoroughly impressed. "Boadicea, are you?" he grinned. "But then, wouldn't he have found you out? One can only pretend at death for so long."

"Yes, he certainly would have. That was when Will arrived. He kicked the door open and I assume he tried to attack Mortmain, though I can't recall precisely what was said between the two. All I know is suddenly he was there and Mortmain was not. He saved me."

Thinking of the way he had looked at her, the two of them huddled close together on the floor, covered in blood and battle-weary, made her heart ache. She had seen the look in his eyes, the tremor and unadulterated emotion in his voice. She knew he loved her, as she loved him, but something dark in his nature overcame that and he shoved it aside. Shoved her aside. She closed her eyes, trying to banish the unwelcome thoughts. She felt something touch her hand.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Gabriel had placed his hand over hers. His was slender, pale. On the top was the same rune of an open eye that she had seen on both Will and Jem. She could see the outline of other runes on his wrist, just beneath the cuff of his coat. When she looked up to meet his eyes, they were softer than anything she had ever seen.

"You saved yourself, Tessa." he said sincerely. "And Herondale is a fool. I know that, were I in his place, I would not so lightly put aside a woman who cared for me as you do him."

Tessa gave him a wan smile. "Yes, but you and Will are two completely different people. He has his reasons, I'm sure. And sometimes . . . Sometimes I think I'm in love with the image of Will. He's a beautiful boy who made possible my escape from the Dark House. He's cavalier and witty, and an excellent fighter. He can even be kind to me, at times, but for all that he's still very cruel and confusing."

Gabriel nodded thoughtfully. "It's possible. Will was the first good thing to come along after your imprisonment, and it is easy to see why you might have fancied him. At one time in my teenage life, I thought myself to be madly in love with Annabel."

Tessa could not help but giggle at that. "What changed your mind?"

"I'm not certain, really. Our families have been close friends for generations, with more than a few pairs of _parabatai. _And my family had always pushed Annabel and I together so often, that I suppose I convinced myself I was in love with her." Gabriel paused, seeming to consider something, before continuing. "All I know, is that one day she and I were out for a stroll at midday, much like you and I are now, and as I saw a young couple, madly in love with one another and so completely oblivious to everything else, it suddenly occurred to me that I did not feel that way about Annabel."

"How did she take it?"

"She was rather gracious about the whole situation. She said she hadn't really felt that way about me, either - which is a blow to a man's ego, any way you slice it." Gabriel chuckled. "I think the only ones who were truly upset over it all were our parents. They had secretly been planning our marriage."

"Oh my," Tessa laughed, pressing a cool hand to her pink cheeks. "I'm not sure how I would have felt, knowing that my parents were plotting my marriage behind my back." Having said this, though, she felt a tendril of melancholy loop around her heart. Her smile faded some.

Gabriel caught it immediately and seemed to understand. "I think that your parents would have been happy with your own choice, as long as he made _you_ happy. They wouldn't scheme behind your back."

Tessa smiled. "Only once. Aunt Harriet said they had scraped together enough money over the course of a month to throw a small party for my third birthday, before the accident a few months later. I didn't understand then, but now that I'm older I realize just how much it cost them to do it, we were so hard-pressed to make ends meet."

"That was very kind of them. And you were their child. I do not think it was as much trouble for them, as you seem to. Perhaps they would have to work a little harder that month for what they needed, but they probably didn't mind all that much."

"Perhaps." Tessa allowed herself the smallest of smiles, turning to give Gabriel a grateful look. He had been so kind to her, thus far, more so than she had ever thought to expect. He really was quite a lovely person, despite what Will always said. Then again, there was a quality about Will Herondale that seemed to bring out the worst qualities in others.

Gabriel was looking at her, too, she realized, with a gentle gaze that made something inside of her melt just a bit. His eyes were so lovely, she thought. A bright, jewel color that sparkled and glinted like real emeralds. They were only a shade or two darker than Camille's, but the contrast was sharp. Camille's eyes were hard, steeled with decades, perhaps centuries, of knowledge and jaded by all the anger and betrayal she had suffered. They were cold, calculative eyes that never overlooked a single miniscule detail and would use it as a means to attain whatever it was that she wanted. Camille's eyes frightened her.

Gabriel's eyes, though, were cool in a way that made her think of the spring time in New York, when the grass and trees of Central Park were new and fresh, shimmering in the sunlight. They were clear, honest and open. His eyes were like books, ones that let Tessa see deep inside of him, to parts that he did not lay bare to others. She saw kindness there, and a gentleness that was reminiscent of Jem. There was intelligence, a sharp awareness and a bright curiousity to know more about things and people and places. And there was a sadness, a sadness so deep it made her heart ache. She thought of Will, and how even when he smiled and laughed there was still the sadness in his eyes. Gabriel had this sadness, only it was an exhausted one. He was weary.

_I wonder, _she mused, _if he sees half as much in my own eyes as I can see in his. _Immediately, she brought her train of thought to a screeching halt. Just what was she doing, leering into a young gentleman's eyes and presuming to know what went on behind them? It was audacious and rude, and completely improper - but she found that she didn't care. She wasn't a mundane, living in the mundane world under the rules of mundane society. She was a Downworlder, a warlock presumably, entangled in the Shadow World and living with Nephilim. The rules of proper society did not apply here, even as they sat by the bank of the Thames, not twenty feet from the bridge.

These thoughts in mind, Tessa calmed herself and relaxed a little. But she tensed again when she realized Gabriel was still looking at her, and was closer to her than she remembered him being. Her heart gave an odd little skip beneath her chest. His green eyes were dark and shimmering with something she could not identify. She felt her breath catch in her lungs, and then nearly jumped out of her skin when his fingers moved to brush a strand of hair away from her face that a sudden wind had blown there. The tips of them brushed her skin, leaving a tingling feeling in their wake. Tessa shuddered imperceptibly.

She couldn't look away from his eyes. They were so intense . . . He was extremely close to her now. She noticed that her own body had shifted accordingly. _Traitor_, she thought. His gaze flicked down for a second, to her lips, and Tessa involuntarily tipped her head back - unknowingly inviting him in - and for a moment he looked as though he might take it. He caught himself, though, seconds away. He blinked, as though coming back into himself and a rosy pink color stained his cheeks.

"I - I'm so sorry, Tessa," he stammered, sitting ramrod straight and keeping his eyes on the ground beneath him. "I don't know what came over me. It felt as though I had lost control of myself, for a moment, and I almost didn't stop."

_I wish you hadn't. _The thought arose in her mind, unbidden, and Tessa started. Where on Earth had _that_ come from? Her mind was still hazy and her heart was still skipping, but she somehow found the words to answer him.

"It's all right, Gabriel," her voice sounded very strange to her ears; faint, as though she were hearing herself speak from a distance. "I'm not entirely certain what happened to myself, either, There was no harm done."

_Or was there? _she asked herself. She shivered suddenly and, taking a look at the world surrounding them, noted that the sun was precariously perched upon the horizon and the uncommon warmth had gone from the air, leaving behind a damp chill. Gabriel noticed and quickly leaped up from his seat on the ground.

"Come now," he said, taking her by the hand and pulling her off the ground. "we've gone and whiled away the daylight. You'll catch cold if I don't get you back."

Tessa nodded, but when she made to move toward the street she noticed Gabriel was still holding her hands. She had meant to ask him to let go, but she found the words stuck in her throat. Instead, she looked down at their hands. His were slender and elegant, more like those of a pianist, not a Nephilim warrior. Hers were slim, yes, but scuffed and scratched and bruised from the crushing strength of Mortmain's automatons. Theirs were so different and yet, when intertwined with one another they fit perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle. Tessa felt a smile tug at her lips.

Suddenly, his hand was gone. Tessa looked up to see Gabriel had taken a small step back, the faint blush still in place. He looked a bit bashful, Tessa thought, and rather adorable. She couldn't stop a giggle from escaping and was delighted when Gabriel smiled at it. He was so handsome, standing there in the fading light of dusk, pink-cheeked and green eyes sparkling with a light mirth. Tessa felt something flutter in her belly.

"Come on, then," he said, offering her his arm once more. "time to go."

Tessa took it and walked with him back to the street and toward the Institute. She felt a thin blanket of reluctance settle around her shoulders. She had been having so lovely a time with Gabriel, that she was almost loathe to go back. She didn't want to deal with Will and his sour mood, and she wasn't up for answering Jem's questions, no matter how gentle he would be about it. She wanted to stay here, sitting by the river with Gabriel. And she was a bit surprised at this. She hardly knew him.

Shaking her head at herself, Tessa sighed quietly and contented herself with leaning slightly into Gabriel as they continued down the street. He seemed to relax a bit, not so embarrassed by their almost-kiss, and leaned into her as well. Tessa suddenly had the strange feeling that this was familiar. She felt as though she had done this - walk side-by-side with Gabriel in the twilight - every night for years. It was natural.

_How odd,_ she mused, smiling distantly.

They arrived at the gates of the Institute much too soon and Tessa felt a heavy weight settle upon her chest. Though the Institute had become her home, right then she wanted nothing more than to run far away and _stay_ away. Perhaps even just go back to the Thames. She could sit and talk with Gabriel some more.

Gabriel, on his end, led her right up to the door and rang the bell, waiting for someone to answer. Tessa was pleased about it - he was known well enough that the nicety of ringing was unnecessary. Even then his manners came out, he couldn't help himself.

He turned to her then. "Tessa, I had a wonderful time this afternoon. It was one of the best times I've had in a long while."

Tessa smiled at him. "I enjoyed myself, too. Thank you, for giving me a few hours away from everything."

Gabriel beamed back down at her. "It was my pleasure. I would like to do it another time."

"As would I." She'd said it before she could stop herself, but she found that she wasn't embarrassed. She meant it; she wanted to see him again.

"Really?" his face was caught somewhere between amazement and sheer excitement. "I - may I come here, tomorrow? Can I see you then?" His green eyes glittered manically with happiness and hope, and Tessa could not have refused him if she'd wanted to. She did not want to.

Gabriel's face broke into the most exquisite, brilliant smile. He was so dazzling, that Tessa momentarily lost control of her bearings and felt herself floating adrift. The groaning noise of the Institute doors opening snapped her back into reality. Fortunately, it was Jem who answered the ring, instead of Will, followed by Jonathon, Gabriel's coachman.

"Ah," he said, smiling pleasantly. "there you are, Tessa. We're just setting down to supper."

"Oh, wonderful. I was just getting hungry." Tessa chuckled, turning back to Gabriel. "Tomorrow, then? Midday?"

He smiled contentedly and took her hand. "Tomorrow." He bent his dark head and, for the second time, pressed a kiss to the top of it. "Until then, Tessa." He backed away and then turned, making his way down the steps and into the carriage with his father, while Jonathon snapped the reins and set them off into the night.

"So," Jem began, once they were inside. "Gabriel Lightwood?"

"It was just a walk, Jem." _At least, I think it was. I'm not sure what happened, exactly._

"Of course," Jem's smile, however, gave her the impression that he thought otherwise, and knew something she did not. "Shall we?" He extended his arm and, when she took it, lead her into the dining room. She immediately noticed that Will was not present. She felt a small wave of relief wash over her. She would face him later.

Taking her seat, Tessa set about to buttering a dinner roll and making light small talk with Charlotte. Though she was certain everyone knew about her fight with Will - there was no way they hadn't heard it - and knew she had left with Gabriel, no one felt the need to bring it up with her, for which she was grateful. She had had a splendid time and wanted to keep the details to herself, if only for a little while.

Shortly afterward, she rose, excusing herself and bidding everyone a good night, before tiredly making her way back to her bedroom. Sophie came in to help her out of her dress and into her nightclothes, before blowing out the candle and wishing her a good night's rest.

It was hours before Tessa finally fell asleep. She had lain awake thinking of her afternoon with Gabriel. Of his green eyes shimmering and his brown hair being blown about by the wind. Of his unexpected kindness and gentle words. Of how close they had come to kissing. After the disastrous outcome of her first two kisses, she wasn't too keen on trying again, but something told her that kiss would have been different. Gabriel would have been different. She also felt a fierce excitement and strange anticipation at what lay ahead of her tomorrow. Gabriel would be back, by midmorning. She felt something tingle in her belly and fought down the girlish urge to giggle and squeal.

When she was finally able to calm her thoughts and let sleep creep over her, for the first time in the weeks she had been in the Institute, the eyes she dreamt of were not blue.

* * *

><p><strong>So, thoughts? How'd I do? Click the little review button and let me know, would you?<strong>

**Until next time, dear readers.**

**~Anna.**


	3. ATTENTION: A Word from the Author

**Long time, no see, eh?**

**I'm so sorry for all of you who thought this was a legit update – just don't kill me yet, okay?**

**So, I'm only two chapters into this ficlet, and already I have to scrap rewrite. One reason is that my writing has somewhat improved and a revamp would've happened anyway. Another is that since reading Clockwork Prince, and a few teasers for Clockwork Princess, the way I've been envisioning this fic has changed drastically.**

**So, there will be some serious revising going on, and I will not be posting any of it until the ficlet is complete. That way, I can update regularly and not have you guys hanging on cliffs for unseemly amounts of time. But I am really excited for this fic. I have not forgotten it, I'm still in love with Tessabriel, so fear not!**

**And hopefully, now that you know I haven't abandoned this fic – or you guys – you won't kill me.**

**So, once again, I'm sorry for making you think this was an update, and if you still plan on sticking with me through this upcoming process – THANK YOU!**

**You guys are awesome and I love you to bits :D**

**~Anna**


End file.
